Milagre de Natal
by leticiamistura
Summary: Severo Snape tem um segredo sobre o Natal. Irá ele o compartilhar com sua amiga de todas as horas, Hermione Granger? SSHG. Oneshot. Tema: Natal.


**N/A**: Queridas (os) leitoras (es)!  
Esse é meu humilde presente de Natal para vocês: uma curta e fofa fanfic SS/HG.  
Espero que curtam.

Respeitosamente,  
Lety Snape 

** MILAGRE DE NATAL  
**De: Lety Snape  
Para:Carla Rosa  
katrina Revenclaw  
Rosy SS  
Sophie Granger  
Mary Lupin  
Aninh  
Leyla Poth  
sakurachibi2  
Erikitxa  
Sâmya Carvalho  
Natália Grinffidor  
Lucia  
Jane Parkinson  
Dark Mell Lestrange  
marilia tais  
Jessy  
Gislene B. Pizzol Tristão  
asabezerra  
Srta. Morgana¹  
mell potter  
nicoli eleanora  
Lola  
Mila Malfoy  
Grazielle  
Camila Lino  
Elane Martins da Costa  
Lyra Stevens  
nikamaluka  
Mary Lovegood  
Wormtail   
Larissa Sozo  
Bella Black Snape  
E todo mundo que ler! ;D

Duas figuras caminhavam pela neve. Suas capas negras contrastavam incrivelmente com o branco da neve ao seu redor, mas ninguém estava lá para ver. Todos os alunos e alguns professores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estavam ocupados demais - bebendo Cerveja Amanteigada e se divertindo na Gemialidades Weasley em Hogsmeade - para notá-los. A neve era fofa, e se tornava inevitável caminhar lentamente, deixando os pés afundarem-se temporariamente, deixando para trás seu rastro. Com as figuras negras não era diferente. Não eram Comensais da Morte, ao contrário do que você pode pensar. Os Comensais da Morte não eram vistos há muito, muito tempo, nem seu mestre, Voldemort, agora no mundo dos mortos. Aliás, posso até arriscar dizer que vocês já conhecem as duas figuras negras recortadas pelo branco da neve. A figura mais alta tinha cabelos negros até a altura dos ombros, pele branca e olhos tão negros quanto seu cabelo. A figura mais baixa tinha longos e cheios cabelos castanho-claros e olhos da mesma cor.

- Severo, fale algo. Está deixando-me constrangida. – falou Hermione Granger, a figura mais baixa.  
Severo Snape, a figura mais alta, no entanto, não via o que podia dizer. Odiava o Natal, e passear na neve foi um convite que aceitou por educação e para agradar Hermione. Afinal, o que ele podia fazer por uma pessoa que lhe tirava do tédio? Que tinha paciência com seu humor negro...que era uma amiga. Severo Snape fechou momentaneamente os olhos. Não conseguia suportar esse pensamento. Ela era sua _amiga, _algo que ninguém, senão Alvo Dumbledore, fora, e ele nem fora capaz de lhe dirigir uma palavra de gratidão. Parecia que ela não se importava com isso, continuava a oferecer-lhe biscoitos, preparar aulas com sua supervisão (ela era a nova Mestre de Poções) e ter conversas agradáveis. E ele gostava disso. Gostava de ter alguém com quem compartilhar coisas chatas, como brincadeiras de infância e apelidos idiotas.

- Não falo pois não há nada à falar. – ele respondeu.

Hermione olhou-o e parou um pouco, detendo-o.

- Não sei porque o convidei para passear na neve. Além de estar com frio, você não fala nada.

- Então vamos voltar. – sugeriu ele.

- Certo, mas eu ainda quero ter uma conversa série com você, meu caro.

As anteriormente citadas pessoas agora estavam sentadas em um sofá, posicionado em frente à lareira gigantesca dos aposentos de Severo Snape. Hermione tomava chá.

- Então, o que tinha de tão urgente para me falar?

- Eu... eu queria saber algo sobre você, Severo.

- Sobre _mim_? Como se já não soubesse tudo. Anda, para usar a expressão popular, "futricando" sobre mim há tempos. 

- Isso é sério.

- Não me restam dúvidas, pela sua expressão afetada.

- Severo... por que não gosta do Natal?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Pensei que fosse evidente.

E não queria mesmo. Severo Snape tinha péssimas lembranças sobre o Natal. E ele não queria compartilha-lhas com ninguém. Ninguém entenderia. Ninguém saberia como foi horrível para ele, como, em todos 25 de dezembro, essas lembranças o perseguiam.

- Severo, por favor, me conte. Não é por curiosidade, mas é que... bem, se aconteceu algo terrível em algum de seus Natais, achei que gostaria de poder... me contar.

- Mas não quero. Isso é assunto meu. Além do mais, nem sei como você ainda está aqui. Eu não sou nenhuma criancinha para você cuidar. Às vezes pareço um paciente falando com aquelas... _pscigólocas _trouxas.

- São psicólogas. E, claro. Você tem todo direito de se sentir assim. Mas nunca pensou que eu pudesse ajudá-lo, não é? Não, Severo Snape não precisa de ajuda, você é auto-suficiente, não? Não quero agradecimentos, nem nada do feitio. Mas gostaria de ter, ao menos, uma amizade reconhecida. Boa noite.

Ela saiu do ambiente, deixando um Severo Snape arrasado para trás. Não voltou no domingo, nem na segunda. Ele não queria admitir, mas sentia algo... Algo como falta dela. E resolveu procura-la. O primeiro lugar que procurou foi a Sala dos Professores, mas não havia ninguém lá. Então, partiu para seu segundo destino: a Biblioteca.  
A bibliotecária continuava a mesma, Irma Pince, grosseira e mal humorada.  
Na última mesa, cercada por dezenas de livros e uma pilha de pergaminhos, estava ela.   
Ele se aproximou e deixou o prato com torradas que trazia em sua frente. Madame Pince já ia reclamar, mas Severo fez um gesto rápido coma varinha, e ela pareceu sair à procura de um livro.

- Perfeito feitiço de Confusão.

- Sei disso.

- Claro que sabe.

- Vim falar com você.

- Isso é evidente. Porém, preciso muito corrigir estes deveres. Se me der licença...

- Por favor.

Hermione olhou pela primeira vez naquela manhã, nos olhos dele. Estavam diferentes. Opacos. Era como... era como se ele estivesse pedindo desculpas.  
- Desculpas aceitas. Agora, deixe-me trabalhar.

Ele olhou espantado para ela. Como ela sabia que iria pedir desculpas? Não tinha entrado na mente dele, estava muito bem fechada. "Que jovem impressionante" pensou ele. 

- Claro. Com licença. 

Severo Snape agora estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, pensando em que escrever na carta que iria enviar à Hermione. Olhou o calendário: 23 de dezembro. Diabo, precisava também pensar no presente de Natal. Era a primeira vez que presenteava alguém, e queria dar-lhe algo que demonstrasse sua gratidão. Por fim, acabou escrevendo o seguinte bilhete:

_Cara Hermione,_

Encontre-me na minha sala, amanhã, às 15 horas. Sei que amanhã é feriado, pois é véspera de Natal. Só peço que me ouça. Há algo que precisa saber.

S.S.  


Foi até o Corujal, escolheu uma coruja de penugem castanha e enviou o bilhete.

Hermione estava saindo da Biblioteca quando ouviu barulhos estranhos na janela mais próxima. Abriu-a e uma coruja lhe estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho. Ela acarinhou a coruja e abriu o pergaminho. Leu, e sorrindo de leve, foi até seu quarto. Precisava responder. Redigiu o seguinte bilhete:

_Pois sim, estarei lá. Aliás, Molly pediu-me para lhe convidar para o Natal n'A Toca. Apesar da predominância de grifinórios, esperamos que vá._

Hermione

Presentes comprados, corações renovando a esperança do Natal e típicas canções natalinas. Era o que enchia gostosamente Hogwarts na fria manhã de 24 de Dezembro. Hermione acordou animada, vestiu uma roupa simples e trouxa: calças _jeans_, suéter vermelho e sapatos pretos. O suéter era feito artesanalmente por sua mãe, e tinha seu nome em dourado, na gola. Desceu para o café da manhã e viu algo raro: todos os professores compareceram até mesmo Snape. Sentou-se ao lado de McGonagall, como sempre.

- Bom-dia, srta. Granger.

- Por favor, Minerva. Já pedi para me chamar de Hermione. Mesmo assim, bom-dia.

- Isso é uma das coisas chatas nos antigos professores, i _Hermione. /i   
_

- Harry disse-me que Dumbledore falou isso à Voldemort, há muito tempo.

- É... Bem, talvez eu e Alvo tenhamos compartilhado esse pensamento. Sinceramente, não consigo lembrar.

E assim a refeição transcorreu calmamente, sem troca de olhares, nem conversas furtivas, para a alegria de Hermione.

Severo a viu entrando no Salão Principal. Estava muito bonita. "Bonita. Certo. Primeiro amiga, depois bonita. Você precisa de um curandeiro imediatamente, seu velho estúpido." Felizmente, tudo acabaria naquele dia. Ele ia contar o que ela queria saber, ela ia passar as férias n'A Toca e tudo acabaria bem. Ao menos, era o que ele achava, até a idéia do presente que ia dar a ela entrar e balançar sua cabeça. 

Severo Snape estava sentado em sua costumeira poltrona, deliciando-se com a idéia do presente para Hermione que tivera. Era muito boa, e nada sentimentalista. Batidas na porta. Era ela.

- Boa tarde. 

- Boa tarde, Severo.

- Sente-se.

Ela sentou-se em uma poltrona em frente à dele. Colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, num gesto de educada espera.

- Então, o que há de tão importante a falar?

- Vou falar. Peço que espere mais um pouco. Eu queria dizer... Bem, me desculpe. Sou um idiota, desculpe-me por ser tão grosso e sórdido. Sinceramente, você não merece.

- Obrigada por dizer isso. Eu já disse: está perdoado. 

- Bem, então... Você me perguntou por que eu não gostava do Natal. Vou lhe responder. Devo-lhe algo, depois de tudo o que me proporcionou.

- O que lhe proporcionei?

-Conversas agradáveis, bons momentos... risadas. Você sabe.

- Conte-me então.

Como era duro falar sobre isso! Tinha evitado o assunto meses, anos, e agora estava contando a uma velha aluna suas decepções e tristezas antigas. "Que papel de tolo", pensou ele.

- Bem...minha mãe. Ela morreu no Natal.

Ante a expressão aterrorizada de Hermione, ele achou que podia por tudo para fora. 

"Lembro-me como se fosse hoje. Era uma bela noite. Fria, mas bela. Meu pai tinha saído, como de costume, para beber e fazer apostas em um bar próximo. Como nasci trouxa, minha mãe sempre fez todo o ritual que antecede o Natal: biscoitos de glacê e mel, árvore enfeitada, lendas e comidas festivas. Estávamos, ela e eu, comendo. Eu tinha sete anos. Mesmo que meu pai não estivesse ali, ela era toda sorrisos, dizendo-me a cada minuto como me amava, e como era lindo o cartão que eu havia feito-lhe. Em um segundo, dois homens arrombaram a porta e entraram, com armas trouxas em punho. Minha mãe podia ter feito qualquer coisa, podia ter pego a varinha e acabado com os dois. Mas não. Ela meteu-me em baixo da mesa e... eles a mataram. Foi uma das dívidas de meu pai. Nunca...nunca esquecerei o grito que cortou a noite, o medo que eu tinha. Chorei muito, debaixo daquela mesa."

Quando terminou seu relato, ele arriscou um olhar para Hermione. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Seve-vero, eu sinto muito.

- Você entende, agora? Entende os fantasmas que me aterrorizam?

- Eu... eu com certeza entendo.

Ele tirou um lenço negro do bolso e foi até ela. Ao invés de entregar-lhe o lenço para que ela secasse suas lágrimas, ele mesmo ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e secou-lhe os olhos castanhos. Sem querer, sua pele encostou-se à pele fina e delicada do rosto dela. Mil e uma correntes de energia formaram-se ali, e ele sentiu sua mão formigando. Ela havia fechado os olhos. "Merlim, como não a percebi antes?"  
Correu sua mão até o queixo dela e segurou-o.

- Hermione.

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Venha comigo. Há algo que quero lhe mostrar.

Ela levantou-se, e ele pegou na sua mão. Ela pareceu ficar muito constrangida e olhou para o outro lado.

- Venha, vamos.

Eles foram contornando os corredores de Hogwarts, que pareciam estranhamente vazios. Aproximavam-se dos aposentos de Hermione. Ela estava achando muito estranho, mas deixou-se conduzir. Pararam em frente à porta de sua sala.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Hermione largou a respiração.

- Claro, entre.

Estavam agora em uma sala ampla e bem-iluminada. Sem dúvida eram os aposentos delas, mas o que fazia essa porta, ao lado da porta de seu quarto?

- Feche os olhos.

Hermione obedeceu, e ele começou a conduzi-la até aquela estranha porta. A abriu, e um perfume muito conhecido e inebriante chegou às narinas dela.

- Posso abrir?

- Pode.

Ela abriu os olhos. Oh, era incrível! Estava num aposento grande e circular, um pouco menor que a sala de Dumbledore. O aposento era lindíssimo, tinha uma grande lareira e duas poltronas de veludo vermelho. E o que era melhor: as paredes não eram visíveis. As "paredes" eram imensas, bonitas e cheias estantes de livros. Além dos livros dela, Hermione achava que se via diante de todos os livros do mundo.

- Feliz Natal, Hermione. Gostou?

Ela virou-se para ele. Mal podia acreditar. Um imenso sorriso estampava seu rosto.

- Oh, Severo! Isso é pergunta que se faça? Eu adorei! É...incrível!

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você.

- Muito, muito obrigada! Espere um pouco, também tenho algo para você!

Ela tirou da bolsa um embrulho prateado e o estendeu para Snape. Ele, meio desajeitado, abriu o pacote. Dentro dele havia um pena – muito bonita, com ponteira de prata e uma magnífica pena verde-esmeralda – e um pergaminho.  
Ele abriu o pergaminho. Era um tipo de documento, garantindo a existência de uma constelação no céu chamada Severus Maioris, e que, a partir daquele dia, ele era 'dono' dela. Como Hermione havia descoberto que ele era fascinado pelo céu? E... que pena era aquela?

- Esta pena, meu caro, foi de Salazar Slytherin, fundador da Casa Sonserina.

- Isso é... Nossa, é muito... É simplesmente incrível, Hermione!

Ele não queria transparecer, mas estava comovido. O simples fato de alguém se dedicar a achar um presente para ele era algo muito, muito significativo.

Hermione não pôde mais se conter. Caminhou os dois passos que faltavam e enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele. Severo ficou surpreso, mas não a afastou. Intimamente, também queria fazer o mesmo. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até que ele segurou gentilmente o queixo dela. Ela fechou os olhos, e, num segundo, os lábios deles estavam juntos, entrelaçados em uma dança charmosa.  
Quando se separaram, ofegantes, Snape conseguiu dizer:

- Você não me deu um simples presente de Natal. Você fez-me feliz, Hermione. Foi como um milagre.

Ela simplesmente sorriu, e, como em sincronia perfeita, as duas bocas – dele e dela – emitiram o mesmo som:

- Eu te amo.


End file.
